You Are My Puppet Pine Tree (Yaoi)
by FoxGirlAkane
Summary: (Takes place during 'Sock Opera') After taking his body, Bill locks Dipper away into a pendant. He keeps him there and visits him when he needs to. What will occur when Bill is the only 'person' Dipper has contact with.(BillDip) [Disclaimer- The characters and the dialogue of the first chapter aren't mine and belong to the original creator this story is just fanfiction and for fun]
1. Chapter 1

"Passwords, passwords, Mabel is useless" the young Pines twin muttered to himself, typing in random letters in hope to unlock the computer, but each attempt failed and each time a siren went off that included a red flashing light. "Awe man" he yawned lifting his tired arm to cover his mouth before the computer gave out a warning in a robotic voice.

"Too many failed entry's, initiate data erase in five minutes".

This shocked Dipper making him panic as the timer on the screen counted down.

"No, no, no, no, no" the boy repeated hoping this wasn't real.

"I'm gonna lose everything, I only have one more try" he said drastically.

Suddenly the room he was currently in turned grey and the yellow triangle named Bill appeared.

"Well, well, well, someone's looking desperate" he teased floating around the room.

"I thought I'd told you to leave me alone" Dipper pointed remembering back to that morning when Bill had appeared before him wanting to make a deal with the boy.

"I can help ya kid, you just need to hear out my demands" Bill told him as a cane appeared in his hand.

The boy sighed.

"What crazy thing do you want anyway, to eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" He rambled on listing ideas of what the demon might want.

"Yeez, kid relax, all I want is a puppet".

"A puppet? What are you playing at?" The boy suspiciously looked at the other.

"Everyone loves puppets and it looks to me like you've got a surplus" he laughed off, looking at the sock puppets Mabel had made.

"I-I dunno man, Mabel worked really hard on these".

"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe, besides what's your sister done for you lately, how many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And what is she ever returned the favour" Bill tried to persuade Dipper using his current feelings towards his selfish sister.

Dipper pondered at the thought, he looked over to the laptop which time now read he only had thirty seconds left.

"Tick tock kid" He said whilst putting out his hand now covered with blue fire for the boy to shake.

"Just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper pronounced throwing his hand out and shaking Bills.

The deal was done.

"So.. What puppet are you gonna pick anyway?" Dipper wondered still holding hands with Bill.

"Hmm lets see, inney, meany, minney, you!" He shouted as his eye turned red.

"What?" Dipper confusedly before Bills grip got tighter and he pulled the boy towards him.

Dipper was then separated from his body and was now floating in the air.

"What? This can't be happening, what have you done to my body?" Dipper asked whist putting his hand through his chest.

His original body then stood up and opened his eyes to reveal yellow pupils with iris that were black slits, he then smiled.

"Sorry kid but your my puppet now!" He cackled throwing the laptop onto the floor with force then breaking it with his feet.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening, this can't be happening" Dipper panicked rethinking the situation.

He then looked over to his body which Bill was trying to control, Bill then walked over to a mirror admiring himself.

"Man it has been so long since I've inhabited a body" Bill admitted before slapping himself in the face twice. "Pain is hilarious and two eyes, this thing is deluxe".

"I don't understand, why are you doing this? I thought we had a deal" Dipper questioned him.

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers, I've got big plans coming and I don't need you getting in my way, destroying that laptop was the stitch, now I just need to destroy your journal" Bill explained to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I won't let you!" Dipper exclaimed angrily, throwing his arm out for emphasis.

"You can't do anything whist in that form, no one can see you or hear you" Bill laughed.

"I don't care I'll find a way!".

"Really? Well if your that adamant about it, I'll have to make sure you won't do anything" He smiled taking out a triangular pendant which then began to suck the boy inside it.

Dipper desperately tried to fly away from the force but couldn't match it, he screamed in hope someone, anyone could help him, he waved his limps about in desperation before he was plummeted into perpetual darkness. His head aches in pain and he grabbed it trying to smooth it.

"Hey let me out!" Dipper shouted into the abyss.

"Have fun Pine Tree" a distant chuckle was heard before complete silence entered the room.

The boy didn't know what to do, many things ran through his head, why did Bill do this? Why was he here? But most importantly, what was he going to do now?

Dipper searched desperately around the black enclose place he was in. He couldn't see anything as there was no light, suddenly however a blue flame emerged from the darkness and headed towards Dipper. It stopped right in front of him before carrying on its path. The Pines twin followed hoping to find something.

Meanwhile-

Bill, after falling down the stairs to experience pain, summited himself to even more whist trapping his hand in the fork draw and repeatedly hitting closing it on his hand.

"Now where has Dipper put that journal of his?" Bill pondered removing his hand from the draw.

"Hey Dipper, I've borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show, I hope you don't mind, I'm gonna go before you process this sentence, okay bye" Mabel suddenly burst in to tell her 'brother' before running out the door.

"Sure sounds great sister, I'll see you when you get back from the show!" Bill shouted back.

He watched the Pines family from the window as they left from Mabel sock puppet show.

"I can wait a little longer for that journal, that will give me time to check up on Pine tree" Bill said to himself before leaving Dippers body and going inside the pendant around his neck.

Dipper felt like he had been walking round following the stupid blue flame for ages, it must have been a long time, but he didn't know how long for sure. Suddenly the blue flame stopped in a halt, Dipper fell over at the sudden event and watched as the blue flame changed its form.

The flame had turned into Bill, the triangle demon then looked over to the fallen boy and chuckled.

"How's it going Pine tree?" He asked as a cane appeared for him to lean on.

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper huffed as he picked himself up.

"I've come to see you my puppet, I'm wasting time until your sister gets back from her stupid show, then your journal is all mine".

"You'll never get it!" Dipper frantically opposed.

"I will and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

The young boy couldn't think of anything witty to say back to the smug demon, he turned his body and folded his arms in hope to ignore the triangle.

"Awe don't look away now Pine tree you'll miss the show" Bill announced which peaked Dippers interest.

The twin turned his head to look at Bill, the demon had begun to change his form once more. When the transformation was finished Dipper gasped in shock, the triangle now had a human figure, he had black hair with a golden streak that covered his right eye, the same eye also had a triangular eye patch over it. He was wearing a black and gold suit with a bow tie and had a black flowing cape. Bill smiled at the boy still leaning onto his cane.

"What do you think Pine tree? Would I fit in with you meat bags?" Bill smiled.

Dipper was shocked with what he had witnessed. Bill had his own human form, so why did he need his body?

"Ah, such a good question, you see kid, in this world I can do anything I want, however I can walk around freely in the body in your world, I can't do anything in your world, that's why I make deals and that I why my boy I need your body to walk around freely" Bill explained.

It was like he read Dippers mind. Could he read his mind?

"Yes I can read your mind Pine tree" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

At least I can take my body back after this; although Bill will probably destroy my journal.

"You're right about one thing kid, I'm dying to destroy your journal, but your wrong about getting your body back, I think I'm just going to keep you here forever as my puppet" Bill grinned wickedly at the boy.

Dipper's eyes widened in shock, he would have to stay here forever, he would never see Mabel or his family again?

"I love that expression of despair on your face Pine tree, makes you look so delicious" Bill licked his lips as he lifted up Dipper's chin to get a better look of his facial expression.

Dipper tried to shake off Bill but he kept a forceful grip onto the boy.

"You are mine Dipper and don't you forget it".

Bill stared deeply into Dippers eyes, the two were bonded in an endless staring war. Suddenly Bill pushed Dipper away and leant onto his cane once more.

"But I should really get going, your sister should be home soon, oops, I mean my sister" Bill chuckled as he vanished and the blue flame reappeared.

Dipper was left alone once more in the darkness, the lone light that could be seen was emitted from the single crackling flame.

The Pines twin sighed as the fire began to travel again, he knew that it would take him on a wild goose chase, but he was afraid to be left in complete darkness, so he followed it once more.

Meanwhile-

Bill returned from the pendant, he looked out the window to catch a car pull up outside the mystery shack.

"Just in time" He smiled before flying into Dippers uninhabited body.

Bill then walked down the stairs and waited to greet Mabel at the threshold.

"Dipper, the show was amazing you should have come to see it!" Mabel exclaimed as she swung the door clear.

"Sorry sister dear, I wish I could have come. Hey, could I have my journal for a moment?" Bill asked, eyes glistening waiting for her to give it him.

"I'll give it you in a bit Dipper, but listen, Gabe loved the show and he gave me his number, his number Dipper, isn't that amazing?" Mabel twirled around the room in a reverie.

"I'd actually like it now, please Mabel" Bill pushed the question, but Mabel wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking of her latest crush.

There wasn't anything Bill could do when Mabel was in this state. She left her 'brother' dancing up the stairs to her room, leaving everyone behind to clean up her props from her show.

"I'm not going to get that journal anytime soon, might as well check back up on Pine tree" Bill smiled leaving Dipper's body asleep on the sofa.

Dipper had walked for a long time, he was becoming really tired and of course the flame wasn't going to slow down anytime soon.

He sighed and wiped his brow, he looked up and saw something in the distance. The blue flame began to move faster towards it and Dipper ran after it.

He grew closer and closer, with each step he could see the structure clearer and clearer. It was a giant pyramid that looked like Bill's normal form.

When Dipper got close enough the blue flame disappeared. There was a door in front of him, which he opened to reveal a humongous walk way with dozens of pictures of triangles watching him.

He walked cautiously down the long narrow corridor; there was a long strip of red velvet carpet for him to follow; feeling the hair along the back of his neck stand up with all the eyes watching him.

Dipper turned a corner and ran into some monsters, there was a pink one with horns and one eye, a small gray one with a dummy in its belly and a tall green one with eight balls as eyes.

He attempted to back away quietly but they noticed him and ran towards him. Dipper tried to hightail it, but the green monster grabbed him making him scream.

"What's a mortal doing here? They shouldn't be able to get here?" the pink one questioned looking at Dipper.

"I dunno, let's eat him" the gray one suggested.

Suddenly a blue flame appeared which turned into Bill, he was still in his human form.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pyronica, Eight-ball and Paci-Fire, what are you guys doing here?" Bill asked leaning on his cane.

"Bill? We've come for the party tonight, I admit we're a bit early" Paci-Fire told him.

"The party starts in two hours" Bill said a bit irritated.

"Better early than late, and Bill why are you in that form? It's been years since I've seen you like that" Pyronica asked.

"Because of him" Bill pointed at Dipper who Eight-ball was holding from his jacket.

"Who is this kid anyway Bill, why is he here?" Eight-ball questioned putting Dipper down.

"Well, I did a deal with him this morning and Pine tree is a great sport so why not bring him here" Bill grabbed Dipper and messed with his hair. "Hence I don't want any of you messing with him, or eating him" He sternly told them.

"Fine..." they all groaned.

"Why don't you proceed into the dining room, I'll be there in a bit" Bill linked arms with Dipper and walked down the hallway.

They continued walking until they arrived at a wooden door with a Pine tree on it. They entered the room, it looked exactly like Dippers room at the mystery shack although Mabel's bed wasn't there.

"How do you like it kid, exactly like your own at home, huh?" Bill let go of Dipper pushing him forward a bit so he could examine the room more.

"It's nice" was all that Dipper could produce from his lips, he didn't know what to say, why would Bill go to the trouble to give him his own room?

"Well Pine tree, seen as your going to be here forever, I can't have you sleeping on the floor now can I" Bill read Dipper's thoughts again.

Bill then took off Dippers iconic hat and removed his jacket, the Pines twin jumped back at the sudden motion.

"What are you doing?" Dipper exclaimed, holding onto his top tightly.

"You can't come to the party wearing that, you need to be in formal attire" Bill told him.

He then got a measuring tape and began to measure Dipper's body. He took notes and then completed his analysis.

"Yup, that should do it" Bill smiled as he produced a tux and gave it to Dipper. "Put this on, I'll be back later to fetch you for the party, so stay in here" He warned before disappearing.

Dipper face-planted his bed and sighed loudly. Today was the worst day of his life.

Bill had gone back inside Dipper's body and was now desperately trying to find the boy's journal. Mabel had hidden it really well in all her sock puppet rubbish.

He had spent so long looking through everything that it was already night time and his party was about to begin. He had to go back now, he ran upstairs and left Dipper's body in his bed.

Dipper waited a long time sitting on his bed in the tuxedo Bill had presented him with. He waited for Bill to get back for ages, he was just about to go to sleep when Bill appeared in the room.

"Hey Pine tree, looking good in that tux, almost too good" Bill licked his lips.

Dipper backed up slightly.

"Anyway, let's go to the party, everyone waiting" Bill grinned holding out his hand.

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand after a few seconds of thought. Bill helped him up on his feet and they both headed to the dining room, making very little chit chat on the way, it was mostly Bill teasing Dipper. When they arrived all of Bill's friends were there, already partying.

"Hey Bill good to see you" a gargantuan pair of teeth waved at them.

"Pine tree meet, Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Kryptos, Xanthar and Amorphous Shape, you've already met Pyronica, Eight-ball and Paci-Fire. Guys, this is Dipper" Bill pointed to all his friends and introduced them.

"Hi Dipper, ready to party?" Pyronica asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Uh, sure" He answered a bit uncertain.

"Just stick close to me kid and you'll be fine" Bill smiled and linked arms with Dipper pulling him around as he talked with all his friends.


End file.
